O Estranho casal
by Malfoy-Moraine S.A
Summary: "Se Ron estava realmente tentando evitar solavancos na estrada da vida, esta não era a maneira de fazê-lo. Draco era uma grande lombada, uma pequena montanha, na verdade. Então, por que Ron estava disposto a escalá-la? Para entender como ele chegou a esta situação, em primeiro lugar, é importante começar pelo começo, e o começo é algo mais ou menos assim..."


**Par:** Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy

**Classificação:** R

**Sumário:** "Se Ron estava realmente tentando evitar solavancos na estrada da vida, esta não era a maneira de fazê-lo. Draco era uma grande lombada, uma pequena montanha, na verdade. Então, por que Ron estava disposto a escalá-la? Para entender como ele chegou a esta situação, em primeiro lugar, é importante começar pelo começo, e o começo é algo mais ou menos assim..."

**_Dedicamos esta tradução a nossa amiga Coyote, que tanto nos inspira e entende TODAS as nossas piadas. E ama Dron._**

* * *

**O estranho casal**

_escrito por The Treacle Tart_

_traduzido por Malfoy Moraine S.A._

Há um certo cinismo que só se pode ganhar com a experiência. Uma certa desconfiança em relação ao mundo que só se pode adquirir através de anos de erros, decepções e arrependimentos. Muitas pessoas são idealistas em sua juventude, quando o caminho da vida estende-se diante delas, bifurcando-se em estradas ladeadas por promessas e possibilidades. Mas com o tempo, quando a estrada deixada para trás torna-se uma memória distante, a maioria torna-se menos inclinada a desviar-se do caminho já conhecido, porque derivar por esses lugares menos familiares não tem sido de todo realmente gratificante.

Quando ele tinha dezesseis anos, tinha sido divertido sair em aventuras - lutando contra as forças das trevas, saindo em missões secretas, salvando o mundo. Mas Ron Weasley tinha vinte e cinco agora, a guerra acabou, o último dos Comensais da Morte tinha sido capturado, e era hora de sossegar. Foi o que os outros bruxos de sua idade fizeram. Casaram-se. Tiveram filhos. Eram membros respeitáveis da sociedade. Era a conduta madura, o caminho lógico que sua vida deveria seguir.

Portanto, uma questão surge: Por que ele estava dividindo um apartamento com Draco Malfoy?

Se Ron estava realmente tentando evitar solavancos na estrada da vida, esta não era a maneira de fazê-lo. Draco era uma grande lombada, uma pequena montanha, na verdade. Então, por que Ron estava disposto a escalá-la? Para entender como ele chegou a esta situação, em primeiro lugar, é importante começar pelo começo, e o começo é algo mais ou menos assim:

"Meu nome costumava significar algo nesta cidade", Draco Malfoy lamentou, enquanto jogava sobre a mesa a seção da alta sociedade do Profeta Diário, cujas páginas estavam recheadas com imagens de festas de gala e bailes aos quais ele não fora convidado. "Quando foi a última vez que uma festa aconteceu na Inglaterra que não tivesse um Malfoy na lista VIP? Você tem alguma idéia de quantas pessoas já beijaram minha bunda durante minha vida? Quando eu era pequeno, costumava pensar que meu nome era 'Qualquercoisaquevocêquiserdraco'."

Pansy Parkinson sorriu ao encher a taça de vinho. "Seu nome ainda significa alguma coisa nesta cidade, Draco. Infelizmente, agora as pessoas preferem chutar o seu traseiro a beijá-lo."

"Isso não pode continuar assim." Draco bebeu seu vinho - ele mordeu a língua para não comentar sobre o terrível _vintage_ - e bateu na borda do copo, indicando a necessidade de uma recarga.*

"Os tempos estão difíceis para pessoas como nós, querido. Traidores de nossas linhagens porque não nos aliamos ao Lorde das Trevas, traidores do resto porque não o renunciamos abertamente, tampouco. Ninguém quer ter nada com a gente. Encare, Draco; os dias de glória terminaram."

Ele movimentou o vinho em sua taça. "Não precisam terminar", ele disse claramente.

Pansy ergueu o rosto com o último comentário de Draco. Ele estava fazendo aquele olhar novamente. Aquele que o fazia parecer meio louco/meio possuído. Aquele que sempre a colocava em apuros. "Você está pensado de novo, não está?"

"Talvez", disse ele, com um dos cantos do lábio erguido.

Aquele sorriso torcido deixava Pansy nervosa. "Oh, Draco, por quê? Você sabe que nunca acaba bem."

Ele a ignorou, como era seu hábito. "É um plano bastante engenhoso."

"Não, não é."

Ela cedeu, como era seu hábito. "Tudo bem. Conte-me o plano inspirador."

"Eu vou cortejar Weasley."

Pansy não se moveu, ela estava esperando o final da piada ou, pelo menos, pelo final do mundo em uma explosão de fogo e enxofre. Quando ficou evidente que nenhum dos dois aconteceria, ela engoliu em seco e perguntou: "Qual?"

"_Aquele_", respondeu ele com um brilho em seus loucos/possuídos olhos.

Pelo amor de - "Você andou bebendo poções ilegais de novo?"

"Apenas pense um momento sobre isso", ele começou, calmamente. "Os Weasley são uma das mais antigas famílias de sangue puro ainda viva. Por alguma razão, eles são respeitados e bem quistos. Qualquer afiliação com o nome por si só é suficiente para fazer o _meu_ menos nefasto. Agora, pegue o mais famoso de todos os Weasley, Ronald: lutou na linha de frente, herói de guerra, e no geral um bom rapaz." Draco atirou a seção do jornal para Pansy, onde o referido Ronald "Bom Rapaz" Weasley podia ser visto em trajes formais, segurando alto uma taça em meio a um brinde. "Ser visto com ele vai colocar o meu nome novamente sob uma luz positiva aos olhos do público. Em pouco tempo, o meu nome será restaurado à sua grandeza anterior e o mundo vai voltar ao eixo."

Pansy ainda não se moveu, mas, aparentemente, a piada que ela estava esperando havia chegado. Ela estourou em risos agudos que rapidamente viraram uma gargalhada histérica. Logo ela estava dobrada, apertando o estômago, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Estava quase hiperventilando.

"Vejo que gostou do plano", Draco disse com uma carranca.

"Meu Deus, Draco," ela engasgou. "Você não pode estar falando sério."

Draco a encarou enquanto ela enxugava os olhos. "Eu tenho cara de que estou brincando?"

Não, ela supôs que não tinha. "Oh, Draco", disse, com tristeza. "O que te fez ter uma ideia desta?"

"Ele namorou Zacharias Smith por um ano."

"E?"

"Oh, por favor, Pansy. Zacarias é apenas uma versão sem graça de mim. Cabelo louro, pele clara, corpo de apanhador - "

"Antipático, auto suficiente, pomposo - "

"Isto também," ele admitiu. "A questão é: Smith é uma imitação barata. Não durou porque ele não é o original."

"Draco", disse Pansy, enquanto esfregava pequenos círculos em sua têmpora. "Alguma vez lhe ocorreu que não durou porque Zacarias era parecido demais com você? Talvez ele realmente lembrasse Weasley de você, que quando se tornou consciente da semelhança, saiu correndo... gritando na noite fria e escura."

"Não", disse Draco depois de um momento de reflexão. "Não foi isso."

Pansy suspirou. Draco já era difícil o suficiente para se lidar. Um Draco com um plano era quase impossível. Por um breve momento, ela teve _flashbacks_ do temperamento volátil de Draco durante os poucos meses em que Weasley e Granger namoraram, antes de Weasley sair do armário. Enquanto Pansy teve anos de alegria em dizer a todos que Granger tinha feito 'A Grande Maravilha Ruiva' virar gay, ela não tinha certeza de que a revelação tinha ajudado a disposição de Draco uma vez que Ron, sendo hétero ou gay, ainda era inatingível, e Draco nunca tinha aceitado isso completamente. "Você não acha realmente que isto poderia funcionar?"

"Eu sei que vai", declarou.

Pansy tornou a encher as duas taças. De todos os males o menor: ao menos seria divertido. "Tudo bem, querido. Vamos ouvir mais do seu plano de mestre."

-x-

Enquanto isso, em um apartamento aconchegante em Londres:

"Sabe," ele começou, suas palavras enrolando quando os cinco uísques de fogo, finalmente, entraram em vigor, "Eu pensei que namorar homens significava ficar longe de confrontos excessivamente emocionais. Eu pensei que não haveria conversas sobre casamentos e compromisso e amor - hic - eterno. Se eu quisesse lidar com essas porcarias, teria namorado mulheres."

"O que aconteceu agora?", perguntou Harry, embora ele já tivesse uma boa idéia.

"O Maldito Profeta Diário postou uma foto minha no Baile da Suprema Corte. Terry viu e me viu com Evan Abbot, e teve um piti. Eu tentei explicar que Evan era um velho amigo, e que ele só me convidou porque não queria ir sozinho. Antes que eu percebesse, as perguntas começaram: 'Aonde esta relação está indo? Você não me ama? Quando é que vamos torná-la oficial? Blah blah blah inferno blah. Cansei."

Harry estreitou os olhos. "Você dormiu com Evan?"

Ron fez um gesto vago com a mão. "Essa não é realmente a questão, é?"

Harry sorriu com simpatia. Ele tinha passado por isso muitas vezes antes. Ron entra em um relacionamento. O relacionamento começa a ficar sério. Ron fica nervoso. Ron faz algo extremamente estúpido. Eles terminam. Ron acaba bebendo todo o álcool de Harry. Três dias depois, Ron está saindo com alguém, e recomeça todo o maldito processo.

O problema era, na opinião de Harry, que Ron era tão entusiasmado com a idéia de um relacionamento que ele continuava se envolvendo com as pessoas erradas. Ron imaginava que poderia planejar toda sua vida: arrumar um bom emprego, se estabelecer, ter uma família e ficar longe de qualquer coisa que pudesse machucá-lo e deixá-lo aos pedaços. Confortável, seguro e lindamente medíocre.

A primeira parte foi fácil, com as ofertas de emprego vindo de todos os lados após a guerra. Ron encontrou-se como o novo chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes, uma posição ridiculamente bem remunerada que lhe dava acesso a todos os jogos de quadribol do planeta. A segunda parte foi mais complicada, quando Ron descobriu que preferia bruxos a bruxas, então a parte do se assentar teria que ser modificada, mas ainda era viável. Ele ficou atordoado por um tempo, mas continuou o curso.

A impaciência de Ron em atingir sua meta de mediocridade pela estrada normal, no entanto, o levou a uma série de relacionamentos fracassados . Não importava com quem Ron namorasse, ele iria, inevitavelmente, encontrar dito amante deficiente de algo. Ele deixou Roger - porque ele era muito pegajoso - por Edgar. Edgar estava muito distante, no entanto, então ele mudou-se com David. David era muito tagarela pela manhã, o que era completamente intolerável, por isso ele namorou Owen, e assim por diante.

Terry era um velho amigo da escola e, até onde Harry tinha observado, a melhor chance de Ron ter um relacionamento normal. Terry era bonito, divertido, gentil, e ele realmente se preocupava com Ron. Em suma, ele era bastante normal. Harry soubera que o relacionamento estava condenado desde o início, porque Ron ficava com o olhar vago com frenquência muito maior do que o habitual; daí entram Evan e o Baile da Suprema Corte. Ron igualava ser normal com ser feliz, e até que ele percebesse que os dois, por vezes, trabalhavam independentes um do outro, ele não encontraria nenhum dos dois.

"Terry se mudou?", perguntou Harry .

"Não."

"Sério?" Harry ficou muito surpreso ao ouvir isso.

"Bem, ele nunca morou em casa."

Claro . "Nem sequer chegaram tão longe, não é?"

Ron fez uma careta quando bebeu a última gota de seu copo. "Pra mim chega, Harry", ele anunciou com uma careta.

"Chega do quê?" Harry estava quase com medo de perguntar.

"Chega de relacionamentos. Hermione continua me dizendo que eu estou forçando as coisas e começo a achar que ela está certa. Não diga a ela que eu disse isso, de toda forma, ou nunca vou ouvir o fim disso."

"O que você está dizendo, exatamente?"

"Estou dizendo que não vou mais namorar."

"Ron," Harry começou com uma risada, "Eu não acho que foi isso o que Mione quis dizer. Eu acho que era algo mais ao longo das linhas de que você precisa deixar o relacionamento acontecer naturalmente ao invés de tentar forçá-lo."

"Não, tenho certeza que ela estava tentando me dizer que eu não sirvo para relacionamentos e ela estava certa. Estou fora do mercado."

Harry sorriu com indulgência enquanto fazia um bule de café muito forte e muito preto.

xxx

Agora, no que diz respeito a começos, este não foi um muito bom. Draco queria sua vida de volta e ele achava que a maneira mais rápida para atingir seu objetivo era se associar a Ron. Não era uma tarefa fácil, considerando que Ron o odiava. Muito. Acrescente a isso o fato de que Ron tinha acabado de decidir que não namoraria ninguém de novo, e você tem os ingredientes de uma história muito ruim ou, no mínimo, uma potencialmente dolorosa.

Felizmente, nenhum de nossos desafortunados heróis estava ciente desses fatos...

"Weasley, é você?" Draco conseguiu soar agradavelmente surpreso, o que foi realmente impressionante, considerando que ele estava perseguindo Ron por três semanas e sabia exatamente onde ele poderia ser encontrado a qualquer momento do dia ou da noite.

"Malfoy", disse Ron, como se estivesse cuspindo algo podre da sua boca. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O que se faz normalmente em uma casa de chá?"

"As pessoas normais compram chá, o que ainda não explica por que você está aqui", Ron zombou.

"Espirituoso como sempre, vejo", Draco sorriu melancolicamente. "Ah, como senti falta de suas respostas divertidas. Deixe-me pagar-lhe uma xícara de chá."

"Eu posso dar ao luxo de pagar meu próprio chá, obrigado", Ron respondeu quando se afastou de Draco para examinar uma lata de Darjeeling.

"Eu não estava tirando o sarro ou qualquer coisa. Estava me oferecendo para pagar-lhe uma bebida." Draco soou quase sincero -

- ato que Ron teimosamente mandou para o inferno. "Por quê?" Ron retrucou.**

"Tenho a sensação de que 'porque você parecia com sede' não é a resposta correta. Você está em uma loja de chá por alguma outra razão?"

Ron bufou. "Você está perdendo o jeito, Malfoy. Esperava algo como, 'Procurando emprego, Weasel' ou 'Esperando por um bolinho de graça?'".

Draco riu. "Isso soa como algo que eu teria dito. Eu era mesmo um bastardo bajulador, não é?"

Ron olhou para ele, um olhar aborrecido. "'Era'? 'Teria dito'?"

Draco sorriu calorosamente. "Certamente você não acha que eu, aos vinte e cinco anos, continuo a mesma pessoa que era aos doze?"

Agora que você mencionou... "Por que eu pensaria o contrário?"

"Bem, você é a mesma pessoa?"

Ron estava visivelmente abalado. "Não."

"Então, por que eu seria?"

Ron pareceu considerar aquilo por um momento. Fazia anos desde a última vez que vira Malfoy. Ele supunha que era possível que Draco fosse menos babaca traiçoeiro do que quando estava na escola. Claro, ele era _bastante_ babaca, e _bastante_ traiçoeiro, então ainda assim era possível ser menos babaca traiçoeiro sem perder o título na sua totalidade. Mas este era Malfoy... "Você pode não ser a mesma pessoa, Malfoy, mas isso não significa que eu goste de você mais do que costumava, e eu com certeza não quero que você me pague uma bebida."

"Que tal um jantar, então?", Draco perguntou suavemente, como se as palavras de Ron simplesmente tivessem deslizado por ele.

"Jantar? Você está insanamente maluco?"

"Possivelmente," Draco começou. Ele deu um pequeno, quase triste sorriso para Ron. "Eu não sou quem costumava ser. Eu não tenho sido há muito tempo. Acho que se você me desse uma chance veria isso."

"Por que eu lhe daria uma chance? Ou, mais importante, por que você ao menos quer uma? Você lembra quem eu sou, certo? Ron Weasley. Grifinória. Amigo de todos os trouxas. Você não foi atingido com algum feitiço ou algo assim, foi?"

"Não estou convidando você para jantar sob pressão, Ron." Ele segurou uma risada. "Olha, não há realmente razão alguma para que você pense duas vezes sobre mim, é verdade. Eu provavelmente mereço cada pedacinho de desprezo que você tem para comigo". Draco fez uma pausa enquanto Ron bufava e resmungava alguma coisa sobre merecer ser destroçado por Nifflers raivosos. "Eu passei muito tempo tentando corrigir os erros que cometi na minha vida. Não tem sido fácil; acredite em mim quando digo que fiz uma bela bagunça. Não me orgulho do meu passado, das coisas que eu fiz e das que não fiz. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás eu mudaria muito, mas isso não é uma opção para mim. Em vez disso, estou tentando consertar as coisas porque o fato é que, se eu nem ao menos tentar, então eu realmente não sou melhor do que era antes. Será que isso faz sentido?"

Estranhamente, fazia. Ele fazia sentido. "Você quer um recomeço?", perguntou Ron.

"Quero."

Ron conseguia entender. A guerra mudou um monte de coisas. Havia algumas partes de sua vida que ele realmente lutou para manter, como seus amigos e sua família. Havia também algumas peças que ele realmente queria... precisava deixar para trás. E não era ele quem queria um novo começo, também? Um que estivesse longe da guerra e da luta e do ódio? Era melhor ter amigos do que inimigos, não era? "Acho que eu poderia te dar uma chance, Malfoy. Não há razão para pensar que você continua sendo o mesmo arrogante, egoísta, egocêntrico, desagradável, vermezinho chorão que era em Hogwarts."

Draco manteve o sorriso estampado no rosto. "Isso foi muito generoso de sua parte", disse ele inflexivelmente. "Que tal sexta-feira?"

"Acho que está bom. Você já foi ao Modern Alchemy?"

Os olhos de Draco se iluminaram. "Não. Nunca."

"É um ótimo lugar. Podemos nos encontrar lá. Digamos, por volta das sete?"

Draco sorriu feito o Gato de Cheshire. "Parece perfeito."

-x-

Mais tarde, naquele dia, dois bruxos sentavam-se em restaurantes diferentes com seus respectivos amigos, presenteando-os com detalhes vivos do encontro na casa de chá:

"Você vai sair com Weasley?" Pansy não tinha certeza se ela estava mais chocada que Draco tivesse sucedido ou que ele tivesse sucedido tão rapidamente.

"Sexta à noite", respondeu ele, satisfeito. "Iremos ao Modern Alchemy".

"Não!"

"Sim!"

A despeito de si mesma, Pansy estava impressionada. "É um lugar bastante exclusivo."

"_Bastante_ exclusivo?", Draco disse com uma bufada. "Você praticamente tem que pagar um boquete ao _maitre_ para obter uma reserva para daqui três anos."

Pansy sorriu tolamente. "Então, quando é a sua reserva?"

"Um ano e meio a partir de agora. Mas isso não importa mais, já que estarei lá nesta sexta."

"Você parece muito satisfeito consigo."

"Você deveria ter me visto, Pansy", disse ele alegremente. "Eu fui brilhante; falando de não ser a mesma pessoa de quando estava na escola e à procura de um novo começo. Ele comprou cada maldita palavra. Garotinho ingênuo."

Pansy mordeu o lábio, por mais que tentasse, ela não podia deixar de se preocupar com seu amigo de longa data. "Draco, eu não acho que Ron seja tão idiota quanto você pensa. Ele foi uma peça bastante importante na derrubada do Lorde das Trevas, e ele _é_ muito bem sucedido agora. Duvido que ele teria chegado tão longe se fosse tão idiota quanto você diz."

Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado e franziu a testa enquanto a contemplava. "É como se você estivesse falando língua de goblin, eu posso ver seus lábios se movendo, mas não consigo entender uma palavra do que diz."

"Ah, está bem, seu palhaço", ela bufou. "Mas, marque minhas palavras. É você quem está sendo o estúpido. Ron Weasley não é quem você pensa que é."

"Ele é exatamente quem eu penso que é, e marque minhas palavras você: ele e eu teremos um café da manhã romântico e acolhedor no sábado de manhã."

-x-

"Você vai sair com Draco." Harry Potter tinha certeza que o fim do mundo estava chegando.

"O quê? Não é como se fosse um encontro." Ron se sentou em frente a ele, despejando uma quantia obscena de açúcar em seu chá.

"Vocês vão ao Modern Alchemy".

"E...?"

"E, você praticamente tem que pagar um boquete ao _maitre_ para obter uma reserva para daqui três anos."

"Eu nunca tive problema para entrar e nunca performei nenhum favor sexual em qualquer membro da equipe de garçons." Mais açúcar encontrou seu caminho na xícara de Ron. "Bem, não para conseguir uma mesa, de qualquer maneira", ele murmurou em uma reflexão tardia.

"Você é um célebre herói de guerra e funcionário de alto escalão do Ministério. Sua foto aparece n'O Profeta Diário quase toda semana. É claro que você não tem problemas para entrar. Você só vai levá-lo lá para se exibir."

Ron pensou sobre isso por um momento. Talvez ele estivesse tentando se exibir. Ele _era_ meio que uma celebridade e talvez fosse bom esfregar isso na cara pontuda de Draco... só um pouquinho. Talvez isso o faria se sentir muito bem. Muito bem. "Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando."

"Claro que não."

"Olha, ele parecia realmente sincero. A guerra, ela faz coisas esquisitas com as pessoas, sabe. Faz anos e ainda estamos todos nos recuperando. Eu não quero lutar mais, Harry. Eu não quero voltar a ser aquele garoto inseguro que deixaria alguém como Draco Malfoy ficar sob sua pele. Eu posso lidar com isso."

Harry apenas sorriu. "Você está pedindo para ter problemas, amigo."

"Do que você está falando? É só um jantar." Nesse ponto, ele tinha adicionado tanto açúcar no chá que o líquido já não podia dissolver os cristais.

"Não é apenas um jantar, é Draco Malfoy. Considerando o seu histórico, este jantar tem 'Apocalipse' escrito sobre ele."

"Eu já lhe disse, não é um encontro. Não estou namorando, lembra? Isto é apenas duas pessoas tentando fazer as pazes. Achei que você ficaria orgulhoso de mim, sendo maduro e tudo mais. Você acha que foi fácil pra mim concordar com isso?"

O sorriso de Harry cresceu. "Eu acho que foi muito fácil."

"Você me ofende, Harry."

Harry riu. "Só não diga que eu não avisei."

"Considere-me avisado."

Harry fez uma anotação mental para reabastecer seus suprimentos de bebidas. Isto não acabaria bem.

xxx

Apesar de pensarem que seus melhores amigos estavam claramente insanos e seguindo para uma montanha de caos a qual o mundo nunca tinha visto, nem Pansy Parkinson nem Harry Potter queriam vê-los feridos. Cada um sentia que era seu dever salvar seu respectivo amigo de sua própria estupidez. Era uma tarefa ingrata, mas a qual eles já estavam acostumados. Então, quando a manhã de sexta-feira chegou, e os dois avistaram um ao outro nas ruas do centro de Londres, optaram por não ignorar a presença do outro, como fariam no passado, mas se encontraram no meio.

Com um passo determinado, Pansy seguiu pela rua, passando a boutique de Evelyn e sua ultrajante liquidação de sapatos e caminhou direto para Harry Potter, quem, por sua vez, nem sequer virou a cabeça na direção do cheiro delicioso de tortas de morangos frescos da padaria de Haversham.

"Potter."

"Parkinson."

"Nós precisamos conversar."

"Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa."

Depois de vários minutos gastos decidindo um território neutro para o seu tête-à-tête, eles acabaram no "Casa do Mestre de Poções", um lugar em que nenhum dos dois havia estado antes. Pansy normalmente não ia a restaurantes que não tinham cartas de vinhos, e Harry geralmente evitava qualquer lugar que lhe trouxesse lembranças das aulas de Poções, era terrível para a sua digestão. O pub estava escuro, então as chances eram grandes de que ninguém iria incomodá-los e, seguramente, vê-los juntos.

Sentaram-se e não disseram uma palavra até o garçom vir anotar suas bebidas.

"Eu vou tomar uma gin tônica com um toque de suco de sabugueiro e limão", disse Pansy, observando Harry com escancarada hostilidade.

"Eu vou de dose dupla de uísque Graphorn." Harry rebateu o olhar de Pansy com um sorriso zombeteiro e postura ruim.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos Pansy falou: "Você já deve estar sabendo."

"Já sei e quero saber do que Draco está brincando."

Pansy não respondeu de imediato. Harry quase podia vê-la discutindo consigo mesma; ela piscava de forma irregular e os lábios se contraíam de forma aleatória. De repente, ela declarou: "Draco não tem idéia do que ele está fazendo."

Harry quase explodiu numa gargalhada, mas recuou quando se lembrou que tinha uma risada decididamente feminina e que ela poderia arruinar sua posição nesta discussão. Ele estabeleceu um tom arrogante, "Eu poderia ter lhe dito isso."

Pansy apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa. "Ele está passando por um momento difícil recentemente."

"Quem não está?" Harry não seria distraído por seus excelentes modos à mesa.

"Você não entende. A vida de Draco mudou drasticamente e ele teve pouco tempo para se adaptar. Ele está basicamente sozinho no mundo e isso o tem deixado um pouco... confuso."

Harry ficou balançado com o pouco de melancolia em seu tom. "Por que você está me dizendo isso?"

Pansy aprumou-se. "Porque eu tenho medo que ele vá se machucar."

Harry tinha interpretado mal todos os sinais anteriores - este era, obviamente, o primeiro sinal do Apocalipse. "Espere, você está com medo que Ron machuque Draco. Você quer proteger Draco de Ron... Weasley?"

"Olha, Potter, eu conheço Draco a minha vida inteira. Eu reconheço os padrões que a vida dele segue. Eu vi o olhar de esperança se transformar em desespero numa piscada de olhos, e eu sempre fui a pessoa que juntou os pedaços. Ele não é o que parece ser, nem mesmo para si mesmo. Eu o conheço. Ele é meu melhor amigo e eu não quero vê-lo ferido. Você pode entender tudo isso, não pode?"

Harry foi salvo de responder pela chegada de sua bebida. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Por um lado, ele entendia exatamente do que Pansy estava falando; ela conseguiu dissecar o seu próprio relacionamento com Ron com uma precisão assustadora. Por outro lado, esta era Pansy Nariz de Budogue Parkinson, e ele não tinha motivos para confiar nela. Harry de repente desejou que ele tivesse um outro lado.

"Ron não está tentando machucar Draco", disse ele honestamente. "Se exibir um pouco, talvez, mas é inofensivo. Você pode me dizer, com sinceridade, que Draco não está pensando em ferir Ron?"

"Ele não vai machucar Ron." Havia uma certa convicção em sua voz que soava verdadeira .

"Então," ele começou, a apreensão clara em sua voz. "O que acontece agora?"

"Nós esperamos e vemos o que eles fazem. Mantemos a comunicação aberta. Se parecer que algum deles está se encaminhando por um lado ruim, nós intervimos."

Harry começou a acenar com a cabeça lentamente. "Eu posso concordar com esses termos."

"Bom", disse Pansy brevemente. "Devíamos nos encontrar regularmente... para nos manter a par do que está acontecendo."

"Soa bem." Harry tomou um longo gole de sua bebida. "Me diz, Pansy, você já foi ao Modern Alchemy?"

-x-

A noite de sexta-feira chegou muito mais rapidamente do que qualquer dos dois homens havia esperado.

Para Draco, que estava firme em sua estratégia de sedução rápida e fatal, a preparação começou dois dias antes: um tratamento facial para manter sua pele de porcelana brilhante, uma manicure, porque unhas sujas eram simplesmente o ó, um corte de cabelo em seu salão de beleza favorito, uma roupa nova que realçava seus olhos e acentuava sua pequena, mas esculpida estatura, e as imprescindíveis 14 horas de sono, porque bolsas sob os olhos eram um grande não-não.

Para Ron, para quem isto certamente não era um encontro, a preparação começou três dias antes. Nas 72 horas antes de seu não encontro, ele checou a reserva 8 vezes, teve o cabelo cortado por um daqueles ridiculamente caros e excessivamente na moda cabelereiros homem-feminino, comprou novas calças, devolveu as ditas calças e trocou por outras, comprou uma camisa para combinar com as novas calças, teve os sapatos engraxados, e as imprescindíveis 14 horas de sono, porque ele tomou Poção do Sono suficiente para acalmar um hipogrifo hiperativo em alto teor de açúcar.

Sexta-feira à noite, pouco antes dos dois homens saírem por suas portas, eles receberam conversas estimulantes de seus respectivos amigos.

Draco precisava de muito pouco estímulo.

"Draco", falou Pansy com um ligeiro toque de admiração na voz. "Você está- "

"Fantasticamente fantástico", ele completou. A regra para aqueles que estavam no círculo é que qualquer um que fosse Alguém usava roupas trouxas no Modern Alchemy. O conjunto de Draco era elegante e chique e incrivelmente apertado. O fundo verde da camisa fazia seu olhos reluzirem e a costura elegante das calças delineava seu corpo esbelto. "Weasley não tem a menor chance."

Ron precisava de um pouco mais de estímulo.

"Para alguém que não vai a um encontro você com certeza está bastante afetado", disse Harry com um monte de exasperação em sua voz.

"Eu não estou afetado", respondeu Ron em uma maneira decididamente afetada. Ron odiava vestir roupas trouxas. Gostava dos jeans, especialmente quando eles estavam começando a se desgastar e desfiar, mas essas calças sob medida eram um pesadelo. Elas o faziam parecer muito alto, muito magro, e muito com o que ele se parecia quando estava na escola. Ele não queria que Draco pensasse no menino. Ele queria parecer mais sofisticado, mais maduro. "Talvez eu devesse trocar?"

Ron não trocou, no entanto, porque não havia tempo. Em vez disso, ele optou por usar um blazer sobre a camisa. Ginny e Hermione, que vieram mais cedo naquela tarde - porque ambas tinham que ver aquilo por si mesmas - aprovaram. Ron sabia que fora uma boa escolha quando Hermione lhe perguntou se ele estava totalmente certo de que era gay.

Ele chegou ao Modern Alchemy pontualmente às sete. Siobhan, a recepcionista da noite, guiou-o até sua mesa imediatamente. Ele ficou satisfeito ao ver que lhe deram a mesa de canto, normalmente reservada para celebridades de alto perfil. De lá, ele podia ver todo mundo no restaurante, mas o mais importante, todos podiam vê-lo.

Draco, que estava pronto às seis, não chegou até às 19h30. Ele ficou animado ao ver que Sedgwick não estava recepcionando naquela noite, seria estranho uma vez que da última vez em que se viram Draco estava garantindo uma reserva.

"O senhor Weasley está esperando. Por aqui." A anfitriã parecia um pouco corada quando falou e Draco sorriu. Passaram pelo restaurante lotado enquanto faziam o seu caminho em direção à mesa. A despeito de si mesmo, ele estava impressionado, Ron não só foi capaz de obter uma reserva no lugar mais exclusivo da cidade a curto prazo, mas também tinha conseguido a melhor mesa. Draco sorriu para si mesmo. Filiar-se com Weasley já estava valendo a pena.

"Senhor Weasley, seu convidado chegou." Siobhan saiu do caminho, e Draco e Ron tiveram a primeira chance de se olharem.

É preciso conhecer a sensação de se abrir um álbum de fotos e ver fotografias não vistas há décadas para realmente entender a reação de Ron. Ele não conseguia esconder sua expressão satisfeita, tampouco conseguia impedir seus lábios de se erguerem levemente nos cantos ao apreciar a aparência de Draco. Draco era todo linhas finas e rico material, cores nítidas e tecidos perfeitos. Ele era tudo o que Ron se lembrava de seus dias de escola, apenas o desprezo que ele uma vez sentira se foi, substituído por uma apreciação pelo que só poderia ser chamado de belo.

É preciso conhecer a sensação de ser despertado de um sono profundo por um balde de água gelada para realmente entender a reação de Draco. Ele conseguiu manter a aparência de desinteresse orgulhoso em seu rosto quando viu pela primeira vez Ron em um terno e camisa azul deslumbrante, mas apenas por um momento. Ron parecia sofisticado e maduro e nada com o que se parecia quando estavam na escola juntos. A boca de Draco ficou seca e as palmas das mãos começaram a coçar. Se ele não soubesse melhor, diria que estava nervoso, mas, claro, isso era absurdo. Um Malfoy nunca permitiria tais coisas.

Enquanto isso, em uma mesa escondida no canto oposto...

"Draco está bem."

Pansy zombou. "Draco está o que Draco é sempre - perfeito. Ron, por outro lado..."

"Ron o quê?"

"Ron está incrível. Draco não estava esperando por isso."

Harry não podia evitar se sentir irritado com o comentário. "O que é que isso quer dizer?"

"Não dê nó em suas calcinhas, Potter. Tudo o que estou dizendo é que Draco sempre gosta de ser o mais bonito e, eu tenho que dizer, ele tem alguma competição esta noite. E que noite esta vai ser. Bom trabalho na disposição das mesas."

Harry recostou-se, satisfeito. Quando ele ligou para fazer a sua reserva para a noite, foi fácil solicitar que Ron, seu melhor amigo na vida, tivesse a melhor mesa da casa, a mesa que todo o restaurante conseguia ver. Era sua intenção que ele e Pansy fossem capazes de monitorar sorrateiramente os eventos da noite. Se por acaso também aconteceu de impressionar sua companheira de jantar - bem, não havia mal nenhum nisso, havia?

Eles se deram um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar a atenção para a outra extremidade do restaurante, onde a garçonete estava trazendo bebidas.

"Isso é interessante," Pansy observou. "Draco pediu o que parece ser licor puro."

"E daí?"

"E daí que Draco é estritamente um cara de bebidas frutadas. Licor puro, sem suco, sem guarda-chuva ou alguma outra ornamentação significa que ele está nervoso."

"Ron deixou Draco nervoso?" Harry esticou o pescoço para ver melhor.

Pansy não disse nada, mas continuou a assistir. "Ron parece estar bebendo algo não-alcoólico."

"O quê!?" Harry pulou para ter certeza.

"O que há de errado? O que isso significa?"

"Isso significa que Ron está tentando ficar sóbrio", disse Harry, surpreso.

"E...?"

"E... bem, acho que isso significa que ele não tem planos de fazer uma jogada." Harry se recostou em sua cadeira. "Talvez não seja um encontro."

Pansy afundou em sua cadeira também. "Draco vai ficar arrasado."

"Não faça nenhum julgamento ainda. Vamos ver o que eles pedem para o jantar." Quarenta minutos depois, um garçom trouxe uma grande bandeja de petiscos variados. "Hmmm," murmurou Harry.

"O quê?", perguntou Pansy. Ela olhou para a bandeja e, em seguida, para o menu ainda em seu colo. Ela examinou a listagem para tentar ver o que eles tinham pedido.

"Não se preocupe, você não vai encontrá-lo no menu."

"O que é aquilo?"

"É o chamado 'O Ouro do Alquimista'. É uma mistura de iguarias raras de todo o mundo. Uma grande bandeja com pequenos pedaços de todas essas diferentes comidas exóticas. É muito caro e reservado apenas para os clientes mais exclusivos do restaurante. Suponho que Draco nunca pediu isso antes."

"Draco nunca esteve aqui antes."

"Então foi Ron que ordenou." Harry irrompeu em um sorriso estranho. "Ele está tentando impressionar Draco, tentando impressioná-lo muito."

"Bem", disse Pansy com um sorriso também, "as coisas estão melhorando."

xxx

Draco acordou na manhã seguinte sozinho e infeliz. "Pansy ", ele berrou.

Obedientemente, Pansy entrou em seu quarto com um tônico para os nervos, algumas torradas, e uma caixa de lenços. Era costume deles que Pansy passasse por lá nas manhãs de sábado para o café da manhã, com o entendimento de que, se a porta estivesse protegida, Draco tinha companhia - e o café da manhã, portanto, tornar-se-ia almoço. Possivelmente jantar, se a referida companhia fosse excepcionalmente quente. Pansy sabia que não havia o perigo de ser bloqueada pela porta esta manhã. "Suponho que Ron não passou a noite aqui."

"O quê?", perguntou um Draco com os olhos turvos enquanto esticava a mão para seu tônico.

Pansy mordeu o lábio para esconder um sorriso. "Você me garantiu que você e Ron estariam tomando café juntos esta manhã. 'Acolhedor', acredito, foi o adjetivo escolhido."

"Não atire a gramática na minha cara antes do meio-dia. Você sabe como o meu estômago fica." Ele engoliu de uma vez a poção e se acomodou em seus travesseiros. "As coisas não saíram como eu havia planejado. Talvez eu tenha… calculado mal."

"Não diga!" Pansy sentou-se na beira da cama e esperou pelo discurso que, tinha certeza, viria no segundo em que o tônico fizesse efeito.

Dois minutos e 14 segundos depois, Draco rosnou. "Ele tem algum nervo, ele tem."

"Weasley?"

"Claro que o Weasley! Quem mais? Primeiro, ele me leva a este restaurante que é impossível de entrar. Ele ordena este maldito _buffet_ extraordinário cheio de todos esses petiscos estrangeiros que eles só fazem para convidados especiais. Me serve com bebidas e sobremesas ricas por quatro MALDITAS horas. Paga por tudo. Me aparata à minha porta para se certificar de que cheguei em casa bem. E então ele... e então ele...".

Os olhos de Pansy se arregalaram. "E então ele o quê?"

"Ele me dá um aperto de mão e adeus". Draco estava fora de si.

Bom Deus, ela desejou ter uma câmera. "Então ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro!"

"Você não precisa esfregar isso na minha cara." Draco explodiu.

"Eu não estava esfregando nada na sua cara."

"Você não entende, Pansy", ele lamentou. "Ele poderia muito bem ter me chamado de eunuco. Como ele se atreve?"

"Draco, você não está exagerando?"

Ele lhe lançou um olhar letal. " Eu. Não. Estou. Exagerando."

"Okay", ela falou com cuidado. "Vamos retomar um pouco. Como foi o resto da noite?"

Draco fungou e deu de ombros. "Bem."

"Só bem?"

"Foi... foi legal."

Às vezes, ela tinha vontade de beliscá-lo. "Mesmo?"

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu com ele. Ele estava tão diferente. Tão...". Draco parecia perdido. "O Ron era engraçado na escola? Você se lembra de ele ser engraçado?"

Ela ia fazer um comentário sobre o uso do primeiro nome do Weasley, mas absteve-se, temendo por sua própria segurança e o último fio que mantinha a sanidade de Draco no lugar. "Nós não conversávamos muito na época. Eu lembro de você rindo muito dele, mas não com ele."

"Verdade", disse ele, pensativo.

"Será que o plano ainda está em jogo?", ela perguntou, esperando por uma negativa.

"Foi um pequeno contratempo. Eu o subestimei. Terei que fazer algo um pouco mais drástico."

Pansy sacudiu a cabeça enquanto deixava o quarto para pegar mais tônico para o amigo. Pobre Draco, ela pensou assombrada, ele não tem chance.

-x-

"Levante e brilhe!"

Harry puxou o cobertor sobre a cabeça; ele não levava numa boa perder o seu sono de beleza.

"Vamos lá, Harry. Você está perdendo a luz do dia."

Um ruído abafado que soava muito parecido com "Foda-se, seu maldito grande idiota, antes que eu arranque suas bolas e enfie elas em sua goela" veio de debaixo da montanha de roupas de cama.

"Eu trouxe café da manhã."

O edredon mexeu-se, revelando um olho verde injetado. "Muffins?"

"Abóbora, cranberry, limão com semente de papoula. Você escolhe."

Uma cabeça coberta de cabelos negros que se destacavam em ângulos estranhos, como um porco-espinho meio depenado, brotou em meio ao edredon. "Tem nozes no de cranberry?"

"Nem umazinha", disse Ron, muito sério.

Quinze minutos depois, Ron estava bebericando seu café na mesa da cozinha, enquanto Harry - que acabara de castigar Ron por trazer o muffin de abóbora com cobertura de farelo, quando sabia perfeitamente que Harry gostava da cobertura de glacê gelado - começava seu segundo bolinho. "Então," Harry perguntou com a boca cheia de muffin de cranberry sem nozes. "Como foi seu encontro?"

"Legal, na verdade", ele respondeu entre goles. "E não foi um encontro."

"Claro. Sobre o que vocês conversaram?"

Ron deu de ombros. "Nada, mesmo. E tudo, suponho. Draco tinha boas notas em Hogwarts? Você se lembra de ele ser esperto?"

Harry bufou. "Lembro-me de ele ser um babaca esperto."

"Isso não precisa nem falar. Quero dizer... bem, eu fiquei surpreso, acho. Ele parecia realmente bem entendido sobre qualquer coisa que conversávamos. O tempo simplesmente voou. Nós ficamos lá por cerca de quatro horas."

"Parece que você se divertiu."

"Eu acho que me diverti." Ron parecia chocado com suas próprias palavras.

"Você vai vê-lo de novo?"

Ron assentiu distraidamente enquanto bebia o café. "Quarta-feira."

"Já fez mais planos?"

"Sim. Por que não?"

"Nada," Harry falou, enquanto enfiava o último pedaço de muffin na boca.

-x-

Três semanas depois, Pansy e Harry encontraram-se sentados à mesa de um restaurante tranquilo a três blocos do apartamento de Ron. Pansy saiu em público sem maquiagem pela primeira vez em sua vida, e Harry tinha quase certeza de que ainda estava de pijamas.

"Isso não pode continuar", ele disse no meio de um bocejo. "Eu estou fodidamente exausto."

"Você está exausto," ela rosnou. "Pelo menos você não tem que lidar com uma rainha do drama que fica apoplético toda noite porque Ron não o toca em nenhum lugar indecente."

"Ah não, " Harry estalou de volta. "Eu sou acordado no raiar da madrugada, todas as malditas manhãs pelo Senhor Luz do Sol e Flores, que simplesmente não consegue se conter para compartilhar os detalhes de seus 'não encontros'. Não encontros em idas ao teatro. Não encontros em museus. Não encontros em malditos piqueniques em malditos parques. Estou pronto para deixá-los nus e colar suas partes juntas."

"Você não tem _finesse_, Potter. Há outras maneiras."

Harry descobriu que gostava da maneira como os olhos de Pansy brilhavam quando ela tinha pensamentos diabólicos. "Você tem um plano?"

Ela sorriu. "Na verdade, eu tenho."

-x-

"Narguilés?", perguntou Ron. "Você tem certeza? Pensei que eles eram apenas uma invenção da mente distorcida da Luna."

"Aparentemente, a mente de Luna conseguiu torcer-se em um fato correto. Narguilés são reais e, atualmente, infestam toda a minha casa. Levará meses para livrar a residência desses vermes desagradáveis, e eu tenho que me mudar."

Ron e Draco sentavam-se na mesma casa de chá em que se encontraram pela primeira vez... er, se reencontraram há várias semanas atrás. Ron estava bebendo Darjeeling com uma obscena quantidade de açúcar e um fio de leite. Draco estava bebendo Earl Grey sem açúcar e uma fatia de limão. Eles "dividiram" um folhado de framboesa dinamarquesa - dividir aqui significa que Ron comeu a coisa toda enquanto Draco encarava o jeito que seu pomo de Adão se movia quando ele engolia. Ron não estava ciente de quanta comida ele tinha dividido com Draco nas últimas semanas.

"Se mudar?" Ron perguntou, enquanto limpava geléia de seu queixo.

Draco suspirou dramaticamente. "Parece que só poções realmente nocivas conseguem se livrar das pragas. Eu não posso ficar lá. Minhas sensibilidades são delicadas."

Ron perguntou-se se 'sensibilidades delicadas' era um jeito legal de dizer 'rainha chorona flamejante'. "Onde você vai morar? Em um hotel?"

"Um hotel?" Draco esganiçou. "Em lençóis usados? Acho que não."

"Com Pansy, então?"

Ele balançou a cabeça . "Gatos."

"O que tem eles?"

"Gatos. Pansy tem uma casa cheia deles. Eles espalham seus pêlos sarnentos em tudo. Eu preferiria violentar minha pele contra os lençóis usados. Não, parece que eu vou ser obrigado a ficar com a minha mãe."

Ron não pôde deixar de notar a tristeza na voz de Draco. Ele falava pouco sobre seus pais. Sobre qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com o passado, na verdade. Ron nunca forçava; ele sabia que Draco estava procurando uma ruptura clara com essa parte de sua vida. Mas Draco não tinha que explicar para Ron por que ficar na casa de sua mãe seria difícil para ele. Era de conhecimento geral que ela culpava a deslealdade de Draco para com o Lorde das Trevas pela a morte de Lucius. Ela nunca diria isso em público, nunca diria uma palavra contra seu único herdeiro – sangues puro nunca lavavam sua roupa suja onde os servos podiam ouvir.

De acordo com uma fonte confiável - que seria sua mãe, que tinha montes de informações para alguém que clamava "nunca descer tão baixo a ponto de fazer fofocas" - Narcisa deu a Draco uma parte da sua herança antecipadamente e sugeriu que ele seria mais feliz vivendo em algum outro lugar. Draco, que era tão orgulhoso quanto sua mãe, saiu sem dizer uma palavra. Ele levou o dinheiro - ele não era um idiota. Voltar para ela agora, depois de tudo isso, devia realmente significar que Draco não tinha outra escolha.

De repente, Ron queria dar-lhe uma outra escolha. "Você podia ficar comigo."

"Eu poderia?" Draco quase derrubou sua xícara de chá.

"Claro", Ron deu de ombros. "Eu tenho bastante espaço, e seria por pouco tempo."

"Você não se importa?"

"Não, eu não." Ron ficou surpreso ao descobrir que ele realmente não se incomodava. Ele tinha vivido com rapazes antes, isso não seria diferente, exceto que Draco teria seu próprio quarto. Ron olhou para Draco e notou que ele tinha um leve tom rosado nas bochechas geralmente pálidas. Era, de alguma forma, cativante.

Foi então que Ron percebeu que ele estava em apuros.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas de tradução**:

*Vintage – época da vindima, ou seja, da colheita das uvas.

**No original em inglês, "which went right up Ron's arse sideways" – que é uma expressão linda que envolve a bunda do Ron, mas infelizmente não tem uma tradução literal. =(

Apelando para a licença poética (eu sempre quis falar isso em algum lugar) e para a óbvia diferença linguística, o MM se reservou ao direito de adaptar falas e situações de modo que mais se aproximassem à língua falada portuguesa e tivesse coerência para nossos leitores sem, no entanto, mudar o sentido das sentenças/história. Assim, nenhuma alteração foi feita na estrutura original da fanfic.

Recebemos autorização da **thetreacletart** para a tradução da fanfic em fev/2014.

_Malfoy Moraine._


End file.
